


I Can't

by GracelessTevy



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: Angst, Angst and Porn, F/M, Lazy Sex, Morning Sex, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-31
Updated: 2018-05-31
Packaged: 2019-05-16 10:11:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14809317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GracelessTevy/pseuds/GracelessTevy
Summary: Smut turned angst.  Reader is over 18, island challenger who can’t help herself when it comes to the Big Boss. But how long can she keep this up without them falling for each other, especially knowing he was the boss of the enemy.





	I Can't

You awoke to the feeling of something warm and hard pushing against your backside. As you slowly came to,  you realised where you were and why. The lair of Team Skull, and the big boss’s bedroom, no less. 

 

You listened to his breathing, making sure he was still sleeping. What have you done?  You told yourself you wouldn't do this again, yet here you were. Waking up naked next to the Team Skull Boss himself. Big bad Guzma. 

 

You sighed, his grip on you too tight to find a way out of, leaving you to lie there in your thoughts. What would Hau or Lilly or professor Kukui think if they knew that you'd been spending nights alone with Guzma?  Ever since the first night you came to Po Town, you found yourself weak to his charm and swagger. He was boorish, brash, and just downright nasty, but there was something about him, a side that you saw in him that others maybe didn't. 

 

A yawn and lazy push of his hips behind you let you know that he was awake.  At this point, this happened so often that words no longer needed to be spoken between you.  It might as well have been a morning routine. You pushed your backside against his morning wood and that was enough consent for him.  It was a languid ritual, the way he lazily pushed aside your panties, not bothering to remove them, guiding his cock to your opening and groaning at how wet you were.

 

Guzma pushed into you slowly, wrapping his arms around you and nipping at your ear.  “Fuck, boo…” He moaned, sliding all the way into you and holding himself there. You both reeled in the feeling… being filled so perfectly by him and you wrapped around him so tight… “God, you’re so tight, baby…”  Your heart raced with his words. The pet names made it so hard for you not to feel…. Things… for him….

 

You turned your head to face him, lifting up your leg and slinging it over his, giving him a better angle to work with.  “Guzma…” you cooed, heat building in your core. When his lips were not locked with your’s, his eyes were glued to your’s.  The emotion he conveyed in his eyes was almost too much to handle. It was the reason you kept coming back and you knew it… you just didn't want to admit it.

 

The longer he was inside you, the more vocal he became, moaning and growling to you as he drew closer to his climax.  “Y/N…. f-fuck… you feel so good around my fuckin cock, boo…” His motions grew more erratic, and he bit down on your shoulder, moments later, pulling himself out and letting his cum spill onto your thigh.

 

You both laid in a panting, wrecked heap in the bed, looking into each other’s eyes.  He kisses you, softly this time and lets his palm linger on your cheek. “Y/N…”

 

“Yeah, Guz? 

 

“Don’t leave this time…”

Your heart sank and you sighed, “Guzma… You know I can’t stay.”  You sat up in the bed and cleaned yourself off, his eyes looking up are you like a sad puppy.  “You know I shouldn’t even be here in the first place….”

 

“Come on, Boo….”

 

“And honestly stop calling me that...It isn't making anything easier… for either of us…”

 

You could tell that your words hurt him by the look he was giving you.  “Y/N… Why? We can make this work…”

 

“Make what work, Guzma?”  You stood up, pulling your clothes on and gathering your belongings, “There isn’t anything here… it's just sex…”

 

“You can’t even look at me when you say that, you know you’re a fuckin’ liar,”  He stood up, pulling on sweatpants and walking up to you before you could make it to the door.  “Stop lying to yourself, Y/N…. There’s so much more here… and if big bad Guzma can admit it, so can you…”

 

You froze.  He was right but what would admitting this cost you?  There was no way you could be together… “Dude, I…. I can’t…”

 

“Yes, you can… just say it…”  He grabbed your hands and lifted them to his lips, kissing then softly and looking at you with those gentle, doe eyes, “I’ll say it.  I like ya… more than just for the sex, doll… I haven't felt this way since I was a lovesick teenager and I can’t ignore it anymore and just let ya walk out that door…”

 

You fought so hard to keep the tears in.  This had been going on for months, and you knew it was wrong.  You knew that he was on the wrong side, he was the LEADER of the wrong side… “Guzma…”  you finally choked, “I can’t commit to a man who leads a group like Team Skull… I can’t justify staying with you when your team causes so much wrong….”

 

“Y/N… Don’t do this baby… I…”

 

“Listen to me Guzma… I would go as far as to say that I’ve grown to love you… but I… This is not right and I shouldn’t have let it go this far…I guess I just thought I could pull the light out of your dark heart but… Nothing is going to change you...”

 

His eyes welled with tears.  You never thought you would see this from him, not the boss.  “I’m beggin ya, Y/N…”

 

“It won’t work…”  You moved past him and opened the door and he followed as you walked over the piles of junk that blocked the paths.

 

His sorrow quickly turned to anger as he watched you leave, “Yeah?  Fine then!! Fucking leave you damn brat!!”

 

His words cut into you deep and you paused.

 

“Who fuckin’ needs ya!!  Fuck you!!” When you started walking again he hissed words he knew only you could hear, “Just walk away from me like everyone else, bitch…”

 

You bolted for the front door then, running out in the pouring rain, Guzma’s roaring string of swears and yelling could be heard from outside the second you slammed the front door.  As you ran to the gate of Po Town you broke down sobbing. You hated this… you hated every bit of it but it could never work, not unless he changed his heart.


End file.
